shopkins_shoppiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Karla Falcón
Karla Paola Falcón Castrejón, better known as Karla Falcón (born July 29, 1983) is a Mexican voice actress and director. She is most recognized for being the voice of the Sweet Princess in Adventure Time, Ino Yamanaka in Naruto and Naruto Shippūden, Good Girl in Much Fight!, Yumi in Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Frankie Stein in Monster High from the third season, Blair Waldorf in the indiscreet Girl series, Tori Vega in Victorious from the second season, Soi Fong in Bleach, Harley Quinn in the Universe of DC Films, Stacy Hirano in Phineas and Ferb, Enid in OK, KO! Let's be heroes, Jinx in League of Legends, Fawn in Tinker Bell's films and for being the recurring voice of actresses Leighton Meester, Demi Lovato, Emma Roberts and Amanda Bynes. Karla is the representative of the third generation of high-class voice actresses, her grandmother being one of the pioneers of dubbing in Mexico Doña Carmen Donna-Dío and her mother Olga Donna-Dío recognized actress and director of dubbing that followed the acting tradition family. She began dubbing at the age of 3, in 1986. She is married to fellow voice actor Héctor Emmanuel Gómez. Involvement in Shopkins Shoppies In the Latin American Spanish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, she voices Pineapple Lily, Pam Cake in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig and Pearlina. Trivia *She has claimed that her favorite characters dubbed by her are Blair Waldorf, Liz Sherman, Tori Vega, Sunny Munroe and Raquelle de Barbie. *She has played various characters where she has shared similarity with Christine Byrd where her characters are best friends, rivals or have a collegial connection, for example: **In indiscreet Girl Karla plays Blair and Christine her enemy Jenny. **In Princess by accident she played the character of Meg Kelly-Bennett and Christine to Amanda. **In Zoey 101 Karla played Coco Wexler and Christine the protagonist Zoey Brooks. **In Wayside School Karla was the voice of Dana, while Christine lent her voice to Maurecia. **In the new Tinker Bell movies (franchise), Karla played the character of Fawn and Christine once again took the lead role as Tinker Bell. **In the animated series of Phineas and Ferb Karla plays the character of Stacy Hirano and Christine to Candace Flynn. **In the anime series Naruto and Naruto Shippūden Karla dubbed the character of Ino Yamanaka and Christine Byrd to Sakura Haruno. **In the Brazilian soap opera Mujeres Passionate, Karla made Clara (Alinne Moraes) and Christine Rafaela (Paula Picarelli), both were intimate friends. **Curiously, the characters that both actresses play in Phineas and Ferb and Naruto and Naruto Shippūden are best friends and at the same time rivals for similar reasons, such as the love of a boy or highlighting in varied activities. *Alondra Hidalgo, Karla Falcón and Leyla Rangel have dubbed actresses Lea Michele and Victoria Justice on several occasions: **Lark dubs Victoria in Zoey 101 and the movie Spectacular! Leyla in her special apparition on iCarly and in the Victorious series, where she was replaced by Karla when she left the country. **Leyla is the voice of Lea Michele in Glee 3D: The film and the first two seasons of Glee: seeking fame, then Alondra replaced her for the same reasons until episode 97 of the 5th season since Hidalgo had to leave her character for being on tour outside of Mexico and Leyla resumed the character the rest of the series and Karla gave her voice in the movie New Year. Category:Voice Actors